1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method for selecting a motion signifying artificial feeling, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for selecting a motion signifying artificial feeling capable of selecting in real time optimal behavior combinations that can be expressed by a robot so as to be similar to human's feeling expressions as maximally as possible.
2. Description of Related Art
Even though the human's feeling is the same, human does not show the same feeling expressions (behaviors) at all times but shows slightly different feeling expressions (behaviors). Further, human shows behaviors reflecting various feelings, rather than one feeling. The behaviors may be changed according to a size feeling an feeling.
However, the existing researches into feeling expressions of a robot map one behavior to one feeling one-to-one and then, express behaviors corresponding to the decided feelings. This is a method that can show a simple behavior but cannot show various behaviors. Further, a previous definition process is required to show various behaviors. However, the process is a process that is to be manually performed by someone, which is an inefficient method. Therefore, there is a need to devise a method for generating behaviors reflecting various feelings only by several definitions.